NEPTUNIA ReBirth2 -AFTER CONQUEST-
by Yanaka
Summary: So Nepgear killed all CPUs and defeated the Deity of Sin. What happen next? This is just a fanfic but find out the answer to this question and relive your memory of the ending hated by all neptunia fans. I'll be using only the main casts from the game, no added OC characters.
1. Chapter 1 : ASIC Uprising

Hello there.

I'm Yanaka and this is my first fanfic about Neptunia.  
I've almost never written a fanfic before so expect a lot of flaws which i will do my best to keep minimum.

For introduction, the story will be taking the ReBirth2 background.  
I'm a shameful gamer who never played the version coz i didn't even know Neptunia back then and didn't have PS3 (even now).  
There may also be some things that shouldn't be possible within Neptunia universe whether i realize that or not, but if you bump into one, most likely because i don't know much about the universe.

So, to recap... SPOILER ALERT!

The ReBirth2 Story revolved around Nepgear and her gang who are little sisters of Neptune and her gang.  
Things happen and in the conquest ending, Gear had to use a sword called Gehaburn to slay the Deity of Sin.  
But the sword requires the CPUs soul to power it up so she killed all her friends.

In the end, Gear succeed and now is tasked to take charge of the whole gamindustri.

And this is where the story begins...

 **Neptunia ReBirth2**

 **AFTER CONQUEST**

 **Chapter 1: ASIC Uprising**

Now… when one day, your nation is suddenly merged with another nation without any explanation, what will you do? Of course you will wonder… why?

What if the answer to that 'why' is… someone just killed your king and now that someone is taking charge? Will you just shrug it off? Or will you go for a rebel? Even if you don't want to rebel will you join your rebel friend just because rebelling is more fun than staring at a monitor all day? Whatever reason it is, people will first panic, then eventually rebelling.

Especially when the nations are religious nations who believe in their beloved Goddesses hear that their Goddesses had been slain by this new ruler… A chaotic rebel will start immediately…

And that is why Nepgear decided to keep shut about the CPUs "sudden disappearance" and the nations "sudden unification".

"What happened?!" asked a citizen. "Why are we all Planeptunians now?!"

"The CPUs…" answered Nepgear, "…are currently in battle with ASIC armies. I was entrusted to keep the whole Gamindustri prosperity under the name of Planeptune until their return."

Luckily enough, since Nepgear was known to be a good girl, the people trusted her.

Although the guilt and Arfoire's final words still lingered, normal usual days followed… they were much busier though.

Nepgear entrusted the oracles with their former regions. IF was called back by this new super Goddess to be her personal body guard. At least it pays more than being a random mercenary.

Nepgear worked her hardest. Answering her people's questions even though most of it had been answered, attending business companies to sort things out so that the economy didn't collapse, doing some social activities to strengthen her bonds with her people in case they somehow find out what actually happened…

And at night, she spent most of her times learning things she never even cared about before from economic, politics, engineering, sociology, and biology, everything she needed to know at least the basic so that she can appear more intelligent when doing her kingly activities.

Of course... this tired her out…

By the way… the Gehaburn was kept inside Nepgear's work room. It was in plain sight, put light a decoration sword. She didn't have to worry about someone suddenly come and stab her with it since it could only be used by a Goddess. And there was no other Goddess left that time.

Well… basically everything was going better than expected. It was hectic at first, but things started to calm down and stabilize… Soon enough, when the people became comfortable with her, she can finally let out her guilt and tell the world what actually happened.

…was what she was planning.

It was around four months after the conquest when the first flick of fire enflamed. Can you guess where did this happen and who did it? It was none other than in Leanbox region… and the one who started it was Chika Hakozaki.

The oracle whose heart could not bear the loneliness anymore confessed. She confessed about how Nepgear killed all the other Goddesses to slay the Deity of Sin.

It was a shocking news… It even shocked Nepgear in a different way than it shocked the nation.

But if you look at it… This new ruler killed your previous ruler to protect you from your doom. Will you hate this new ruler? She saved your bottom, you know?

If you think you wouldn't hate her, you are the same as most of Nepgear's gang…

If you think you would hate her regardless… You're the same as most people in this new Gamindustri.

Riots and rebels rose as soon as the news was delivered. It took a day for the Oracles minus Chika to stop this chaos. Cave was taking care of Leanbox as Chika was taken to a therapy to let her stabilize her emotion.

The riots were contained, but it was only the beginning. Because those who riots were only bottom class citizens… while the upper class approached a more clean and professional way. And that was the reason IF got sent to the hospital.

A few days after the riot, Nepgear's motivation was in its most bottoms. That noon she decided to take a break from working and asked IF who was also in her work room to take her somewhere.

But just when they opened the door, IF noticed a bright blink from one of the window on a building across. She pushed Nepgear aside instinctively which saved the Goddess's life… in return of hers.

Well, IF didn't die immediately… she was rushed to the nearest hospital with serious wounds near her heart. Security personnel were sent to sweep nearby areas for the sniper.

A news came a few days later. They found the sniper, or at least what was left of him… which was his corpse hung from the ceiling of his apartment. Speculations said it was his punishment for missing his target inflicted by himself or his organization.

This news was also broadcasted to the small TV in IF's room. The poor girl was sleeping in coma while Compa who pledged to be her personal nurse sat beside her best friend hoping for the best. The wound was treated nicely though and IF chance to live have increased.

That fact was enough to put a slight relieve to Nepgear who couldn't stand to get in the room, so instead she stood for fifteen minutes by the door before leaving without a word.

Nepgear went home… she never looked so tired…

"Are you taking a break, Nepgear?" asked Histoire.

"No… This is the worse time for me to take one."

"But you should… you look horrible."

Nepgear didn't reply to that. Deep inside she wanted to take a rest, but she was worried over what will happen next if she didn't do anything.

Histoire patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry… let me handle things for today."

Thus, Nepgear went to her room and slammed her body to the bed. But instead of taking a rest, she spent the whole day crying. She called for Neptune… She called for Vert… Noire… Blanc… Uni… Rom… Ram… but the calls were unanswered.

She fell asleep that night… but it was not enough to prepare her for what waited her on the next day.

Cave was sent to the hospital after the attack of a group of assassin. It was assumed that these assassins were sent by the same organization who tried to do Nepgear.

With Cave's absence, Chika was automatically appointed to take charge once more.

Hearing this news, Nepgear had a bad feeling. The same feeling was shared with Histoire.

Nepgear then took a plane to Leanbox to talk things out with Chika who was obviously still unstable, leaving Histoire to take care of Planeptune.

But in the way… as if it was planned all along… the pilot wasn't someone our Goddess knew…

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Don't worry, princess… You just sit thigh and it will be over soon."

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

"I said just sit tight…"

"Why are you doing this?! Who are you people?!"

"That is none of your business!"

Nepgear looked out of the window. She could always transform and run away.

"Oh by the way, princess…" said the pilot. "If you even think about running away, you'll be sorry. Not just you though... but also your hospitalized friend back in Planpetune."

He was talking about IF…

The word shocked her… she almost snapped but she thought of something…

Having the knowledge about technologies, she wondered how this pilot would let his comrades know that she escaped. She poked around and found that nobody else was following so the most likely possibility was either this plane changes course, broken and lost its signal, or the pilot report through radio. And the solution to all of those possibilities was just one. That was… to commit murder.

Nepgear, being out of options, took out her usual sword. Then without much words or hassle, she slashed the pilot from behind the cockpit seat right on his neck. The sword was used to slice dragons apart, so for it to be used for human flesh? It didn't take a slightest sweat to rip his head off.

She quickly took control of the plane. Luckily, the plane was set to autopilot towards somewhere… which means that the fake pilot wasn't that experience. She also found out that the plane had a jammer on it which reject radar detection from Planeptune which means people would be frantic by now because she went missing. From this she ruled out that from those possibilities she thought of, the radio one was a bull's eye.

Long story short, Nepgear jumped out of the plane, rushed to IF's hospital with some backups. She then comprehended the criminals waiting there. Case closed.

…or not really…

After some intense interrogation that resulted in one of the caught criminals death, and some investigations because these caught people were giving out false information, a few weeks later the location of their organization was revealed.

They appeared to be the remnants of the ASIC. They had their new small base on Lowee. With the help of the place's heavy snow climate, they hid their entrance pretty well…

A raid was performed to the base and most of the member was caught.

…

…

…

It isn't the end yet though.

Notice when I said 'most of the member'… so where did the rest go?

Having their main objective shifted from reviving the Deity of Sin to destroying Gamindustri, this was the perfect chance to do so…

It may had been a while since Chika's confession, but the hatred still lurked in some of the people's heart… and being easily tricked to buy pirated games before, these people was easily provoked to do another riot…

They set their focus on Leanbox since Chika was there and was still unstable.

Nepgear, being too busy with her works in Planeptune, couldn't notice these small movements. First, they started a riot. It was easily contained, but it took a little bit longer than when they had Cave in charge.

The news about the riot triggered small movements though out Gamindustri though…

But it was all as planned… They didn't plan to destroy the world with this first step… it was merely a way to warm up the cold hearts…

Next, they organized an event to say a goodbye to their Lady Vert. They invited Chika as a special guest for this, keeping their identity as ASIC members as secret. This was where they started moving the gears…

The event was shrugged off by the authorities as it was seen harmless, but it wasn't as harmless as they thought…

Especially when people who still hated Nepgear, their lady's killer, was reminded of how their lovable Goddess was when she was still with them…

A wave of cries echoed throughout the city. It was loud… really loud… especially Chika's cries who eventually turned to shouts… Calling their lady's name over and over again… this reduces Nepgear's shares a lot.

Thus, the stage was set… the heart was warmed… the gears moving… and the next step is the final step… while the fire was still lit, the ASIC threw in the gas…

Have you ever heard a saying that says… "Never make a decision when you are sad?"… or was it when you are angry… or happy…? They made use of this.

In the middle of the emotional occurrence, ASIC shouted the word revenge. They shouted it over and over again. Over and over… over and over… Revenge…

Revenge…

Revenge…

And most of the people thought this word had a nice ring to it…

The fire grew bigger. People were united within their hatred and sorrow. They now had the same goal and that was revenge.

But again… they were just powerless people… they couldn't do anything… unless… their leader… Chika Hakozaki… who was also amongst them… who was also hearing the cries of revenge… Stood up… Raised her hand… and shouted…

"REVENGE!"

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Neptunia Franchise or the ending story. All I did was make a fanfic about what might happen next. Well you get the idea.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Goddess is Suffering

Okay, I didn't think this story would not end in one chapter. It somehow bends towards somewhere I didn't plan it to.

Personally though I like how ASIC turned out to be. They maybe poor but they know what they're doing.

And after reading it through, I realize that the last chapter didn't have enough feel, so I'll try better.

So without further ado, here you go… the second chapter.

 **NEPTUNIA ReBirth2**

 **AFTER CONQUEST**

 **Chapter 2: The Goddess is Suffering**

Nepgear let out a big sigh. She was seated on her usual office chair. Her hands were on the keyboard and mouse, ready to submit approval to the document on her screen, but she seemed frozen.

"Nepgear, are you okay?" asked Histoire who just came in. "I knocked but you didn't answer."

"Oh, hy, Histoire." Nepgear snapped out her dozed off mind. "Sorry, I just feel under the weather today."

"You also said that yesterday."

Nepgear sighed.

"Do you need something, Histoire?"

"Not really. I just finished my work so I decided to check on you."

"Oh… Thank you."

"Nepgear dear, I know things are hard now…" Histoire hovered closer to the Goddess. "…but remember I am always here to help you."

Nepgear stayed silent.

"This nation needs you… you must stay strong. If anything is bothering you, please tell me…"

"Well… here's one thing…" Nepgear paused a bit. She seemed like not wanting to remember something. "I've only been killing monster up until now… and a few intelligent beings such as Judge and Magic… but…"

"You're still burdened after you murdered that pilot, aren't you?" Histoire patted Nepgear's back.

Nepgear nodded a few times.

"It wasn't your fault, dear… You had to do it… And you have to let it go… it's been quite a while now…"

"I know, Histy… I know… but… I just can't…"

Nepgear leaned back on her chair. She covered her eyes which were starting to get wet.

"There are two things that make me feel guilty…" said her with her fingers made the number two. "First… he was a human being. He probably had family. He must've had a good reason or he might even been forced."

"I see… and second?"

"Second…" Nepgear took out a deep breath. She lean forward towards Histoire. Her eyes was droopy and red. "Second is… when I did it… I… I…"

Nepgear snorted. She wiped her eyes.

Histoire approached the weak maiden trying to comfort her. "It's okay, dear… It's okay…" said her in a motherly voice.

Suddenly, an email arrived. Nepgear set some channels for her email inbox. One for normal, one for business, one for government, and the other is for emergencies. This email arrived at the emergency one.

Nepgear quickly wiped her tears and opened the email. It was sent by the air military watch station, saying they detected multiple guided missiles flying right to the Neptower which were her exact location.

Nepgear then ran towards the veranda. The sky was cloudy and dark, it made it easier for her to spot flickering white lights at the horizon. There were many of them. A lot of them. And judging from where they were coming from, it seemed like Leanbox hit the fire button a while ago.

The Goddess didn't take a moment. She immediately transformed and with her blaster, she shot the missiles down one by one. Of course it wasn't easy since she stood quite far, but after some time she managed to leave no hostile flying tubes around.

She succeeded, but her face didn't show her being happy. She stared blankly to where Leanbox were. Her heart was trembling. It was clench hard it almost hurt her physically.

Slowly Nepgear descended back to the veranda. Histoire was waiting.

Wasting no time at all, Histoire gave a hug, holding in her tears. Nepgear returned the hug softly, afraid of breaking the frail body of the tomb while gradually fell to her knees, still hugging Histoire.

They remained there for a quite some time. Wordless. Only small cries. Trembling. Not because Nepgear was traumatized by shooting down missiles since she had gone through harsher conditions, but because they knew what was coming.

Soon after, a call from Leanbox arrived. It was Chika, using the official line.

Nepgear picked up the phone slowly. Her hand was trembling so hard she almost lose her whole strength.

"H… Hello…?" She answered.

"Good day, my Goddess…"

"Hy… Hy, Chika." Nepgear forced out a smile. She stood up as if she was talking with a friend. "What's up?" Her voice stuttered.

"Nothing's up. They are already down…"

"Wh-what do you mean? Hahah… How did the thera—"

"I meant the missiles."

Nepgear froze.

"Well, I didn't expect much from it. Knowing how you can blast things off."

Nepgear stayed silent.

"I just want to inform you that soon a group of people will arrive at your region. Don't shoot them. They are people who refuse to join my cause to rebel against a certain Goddess."

A sudden strong wind strike from behind. Nepgear quickly regained her balance.

"Check them if you want, but I assure you I didn't pull a dirty trick such as hiding a spy amongst them. That is all…"

Nepgear looked at Histoire. The tomb nodded and quickly pick out her phone to notify the military about the call.

"…oh and one more thing."

The silence didn't leave Nepgear. She knew what Chika's next line was.

"…this is war."

The call ended.

News spread like wild fire. In just the matter of hour, every living soul in Gameindustri already knew about Leanbox's rebel. This of course triggered small riots throughout the regions.

"Are we really going to fight with Leanbox?" asked Compa nervously.

"Yes. There's no other options." Replied Histoire.

The whole waiting room of that hospital was filled with the same topic that evening.

"Compa… IF… you guys don't have to worry. I will arrange it so when things come to worst… You will be given priority to be moved to safety."

"But how about you…? And Nepgear?"

Histoire grabbed Compa's hands.

"You know the answer, dear."

Tears clamped up in the maiden's eyes. Compa let it out.

"Don't worry… I won't let this be our last meeting…" said Histoire.

It didn't take long for Leanbox. Just in two days, an army with green armor was already engaged with Planeptune's defenses.

Leanbox mobilized its entire army including military and voluntary angry civilians in the attack. The Goddess received them also with her entire army minus the civilians.

While herself? She could only watch from Planeptune's basecamp. She watched as her fellow men fight each other to death.

She would shout 'stop', but she knew it was pointless. She would join the fight, but she wasn't dare enough to hurt her own people.

"Neptune…" she mumbled. "…I can't do this… This isn't how it supposed to be…"

Nobody was listening.

"I'm not strong enough… I'm not fit for this duty…"

In the middle of her melancholy monologue, a radio transmission came in.

"M'LADY! WE'RE BEING PUSHED BACK!"

The man was in terror. They were outnumbered. Even their equipment didn't provide enough firepower. The anger in people's heart was way stronger than their dying body.

The situation was dire. Now it was up to our Goddess to turn the tide. She hesitated, but if she didn't do anything soon, many more will die.

Nepgear let out her blaster. She shot a few shots to the ground near the enemies' territory. Like a warning shot.

She shot quite a lot of them. It managed to reduce Leanbox's morals. Some of them were running away. But not all of them.

The purple army was gaining field but the ones who ran away quickly came back to fight. Her plan failed.

That was when she realized simply scaring them wouldn't work. She needed a more drastic measure. Thus… she took in a deep breath… she clenched her heart. She took aim.

Moments later, numerous bright purple beams shot from her blaster. But this time they weren't just hitting the ground.

Whenever a beam arrived at its target a scream of pain followed and a splash of blood sprayed everywhere.

The Goddess continued her murder spree, which by doing this reduced a lot more morals from Leanbox's army.

It didn't take long for them to think that they couldn't win. One by one ran for their lives. Followed by another… and another… until none of them left to fight.

But Nepgear knew she couldn't stop there. If she didn't take a follow up action they will be coming back a few days later.

She chased down the runners with her army, scaring them even more… killing them even more…

This… was how the Planpetune won… they managed to defend their region, and suppressed the enemies' army making sure they wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nepgear shouted in her bedroom. She locked her door to prevent Histoire from coming in.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I KILLED THEM! I KILLED THEM ALL!"

Histoire could only cry outside, unable to do anything.

The news of Planeptune's victory already spread across the world. Soon there will either be people surrendering or people rebelling even more. But our Goddess didn't have a chance to care about any of these.

Faintly, Histoire could hear Nepgear screamed "NEPTUNE! UNI! ANYONE! HELP ME!" Followed by even more crying.

Histoire wanted to understand her, but she just couldn't. She made up reasoning such as Nepgear had been through a lot since she was forced to kill her friends so she would need an alone time now but Histoire was too worried. Although she couldn't do anything she wanted to do something. It hurt so much she finally let out a big cry.

That night… the tower was filled with two girls' cries…

Morning came. Kei slurped her coffee while reading the day's newspaper at the veranda.

"Are there no other news other than this war?" she mumbled before continuing.

"Nepgear decided to leave Leanbox alone? If I were her, I would've taken care of Chika by now."

She took another sip.

She stared blankly to the sky which was unusual for her. She let out a sigh.

"Well then…" she stood up. "Time for a meeting with the cameras." She said as she walked towards the front door where dozens of reporters were already waiting to get her attention.

As soon as she walked out they surrounded her like flies surrounding a corpse, but she remained calm.

They asked her various questions, but most of them were "what will Lastation do?"

"Allright, I'll be answering now." She said and as if it was magic, the whole crowd went quite.

"First of all, you should stop treating us as if we're still an independent nation like we were once. I do not hold the authority to tell you to do drastic actions anymore. And about the attack…" Kei swoop the crowd with her eyes. "…we will do nothing about it."

At instance she let out the word 'nothing', the reporters went crazy again.

"By 'nothing' I mean literally nothing. We will simply follow the Goddess' order to maintain peace and harmony."

That was what a usual morning looked like for Kei these past days since Chika's confession. But unknown to her, the word 'nothing' she said that day would be her undoing.

Later at noon on the same day, a huge crowd gathered in the town hall. Most of them were reporters and TV channels broadcasting Chika Hakozaki behind a podium.

"That Goddess… That murderer killed my man!" she shouted. "She knew she was powerful, she knew she was fighting against her own people, but she still shot!"

The crowd went crazy. Especially those with hatred towards Nepgear amongst them.

"I hereby, on Leanbox's behalf, ask… no… I'M BEGGING YOU… PLEASE HELP US!"

Shouts followed her cry. A little portion of them came from people trying to calm others down, while these others were shouting in Chika's favor.

"SHE'S RIGHT!"

"WE MUST HELP THEM!"

"NEPGEAR'S NO GODDESS, SHE'S A DEMON!"

"IT'S TIME FOR REBEL!"

And many other kind of shouting with same meaning. "Kill the Goddess."

"CALM DOWN, PEOPLE!"

Suddenly a familiar voice came from far behind the crowds. Kei, using a megaphone let out her speech.

"Chika! I don't remember I gave you the right to use that podium."

"Is that even matter, right now, Kei?!"

"Yes, it is! Look at all these people you are pulling down the hole you are in!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Chika, I will not let my people to join your rebel! You're lucky enough Nepgear isn't doing anything to you right now, so just let it go!"

"NO! Didn't you see how many innocent men that demon killed yesterday?!"

"I understand your feeling, but this isn't the—"

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Chika's voice echoed. "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ME OR YOUR PEOPLE!"

The people in question began to raise their voice.

"If you really understand them, you would've leaded a rebellion by now because that's what your people want!"

"She's right!"

"We want to fight back!"

"CALM DOWN! We are not fighting! Nobody will! Do you really think we can take down a being that killed all of our Goddesses?! She also killed the Deity of Sin that we couldn't even get near to!"

"OF COURSE WE CAN! IF WE JOIN OUR FORCES WE CAN DEFEAT HER!"

"NO, THIS IS SUICI—"

"SHUT UP, KEI!" A man shouted. It turned the crowd silent. "What other things have you ever think other than businesses?!"

"Wha… Sir, do you realize who you are talking to…?" replied Kei.

"HE'S RIGHT, KEI! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT WE WANT!"

"YOU ARE USING US AS YOUR WORKERS!"

The crowd began raising their voice against their ruler. They became louder every past second.

"No! NO! I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU GUYS HERE! I'M—"

"SO WHO'S WITH ME?!" Chika shouted. It was then followed by huge roar towards the Lastation region. Even the soldiers were shifting to her side.

Chika's breath became heavy from all the shouting. "I'm sorry, Kei…" She said… "But I must have you confined in the jail, until you change your mind…"

"Wha-? No you ca—"

"Yes, she can, ma'am." Said one of the soldiers grabbing Kei from behind.

"You… are you really sure…?"

"I… I have friends in Leanbox, ma'am… and since the battle, I couldn't contact them…"

No more words were needed for Kei to understand the soldier's reason. She could only look blankly confused at her people who just betrayed her.

She realized how she only few things logically while her people tends to act more emotionally…

Kei was then brought to her prison.

She could do nothing as a few days later… Nepgear was shocked when she heard news that said connection between Planeptune to Lastation and Leanbox were cut off…

It seems like the battle is far from over…

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3 : Dimming Light

**Neptunia ReBirth 2**

 **AFTER CONQUEST**

 **Chapter 3: Dimming Light**

At first glance from her room, the city looked normal as if none of the disasters ever happened. Hustle and bustle from the street could be heard faintly. Lights from rooms other sources shone brightly. The night was pretty. Not a single sign of chaos.

The Goddess could only hope that once she opened her eyes when morning comes, she would wake up from this nightmare. Histoire would be there to greet her with smile while she goes to Neptune's room to wake her up. Like usual.

The room was filled with silence. Nepgear had been lying on her bed trying to sleep for an hour now. Even though her mind already went blank, her eyes shut thigh with her right hand covering it, she just couldn't get a rest.

"Liar…" she mumbled. Unable to sleep, she suddenly started remembering things from the past. "A world led by a single Goddess will only contain peace she said…" She knew exactly who said this to her. "The world be become obsolete, frozen, without anything advancing or regressing, without anything changing…"

Nepgear brought her upper body to sit. Looking down blankly.

"You're a liar, Arfoire…"

She paused.

"Either you're a liar… or you didn't actually know anything…" "…because if this is peace… I don't want to know how chaos is…"

The sharicite room was humming. Nepgear and Histoire who stood outside of it that morning could even hear it.

"Are you ready, Nepgear?"

Nepgear nodded once.

Histoire opened the door. What the Goddess saw surprised her. But she couldn't even show it on her face.

After all what happened, it was only natural for her to think that the sharicite would be its darkest. After all, nobody believed her anymore. In fact, they hated her. They wanted her dead. But the sharicite showed otherwise.

The crystal shone brightly. Nepgear had to squint her eyes so it wouldn't hurt. She had never seen the sharicite with this brightness before.

"How can this be, Histoire?"

The tomb closed the door.

"I have two theories. One is good another is… quite bad."

Nepgear went silent for a bit…

"I… think I already know what they are… but just to make sure… tell me the good one first."

"Not the bad one first?"

"I have enough bad news for now, Histoire. I want to hear the good one as soon as I can. Even if it's nonsensical."

"Very well…" Histoire took a breath. "It could be that… the situation isn't as dire as we thought… it's natural for the crystal to shine brighter than before because now the faith of all four nations belongs to you. So looking at how bright it is, maybe there are more people on your side than people who aren't."

"I want to trust that… I do…"

"The bad one is… the sharicite has evolved…"

Nepgear didn't react to it.

"…It might no longer feed only on faith… but also on negative energies such as hatred and fear…"

"And if that's the case, it must've been caused by the Gehaburn."

"Most likely."

Nepgear let out a big sigh.

"Dear, if you're tired, you don't have to hold it in…"

Nepgear crouched.

"I know, Histy… I'm tired… This is too much for me to handle… And now I know their hatred actually makes me stronger… I can't stand this… I can't stand being hated by my own people…"

Histoire patted the Goddess' back softly.

"Hold on there, dear… everything's gonna be alright. The storm will eventually calms down."

"Thank you, Histy… thank you…"

Histoire forced Nepgear to take another day off. She was really worried of the girl's condition. Nepgear refused as strong as she could knowing Histoire might be overworking herself for her sake, but she just couldn't win against the motherly nature of her own oracle.

She rested herself on a beanbag where Neptune usually used that noon. It was comfy.

That was when her N-Gear rung. A call from Mina Nishizawa, oracle of Lowee.

"Hello… Mina?"

"Hello, miss Nepgear. How are you?"

Nepgear chuckled.

"I don't want to lie by saying I'm fine, Mina…"

Mina chuckled.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be."

They paused.

"Miss Nepgear… I know it's been hard but… may I cut to the case?"

"Please do."

"So, yesterday… I began receiving refugees from Lastation and Leanbox."

"Refugees?"

"Actually they are more like people who aren't joining miss Chika's cause."

"Oh…"

"Also… a big portion of my people went to Lastation to join your opponent's army."

"I see…"

"I'm sorry, miss Gear… I couldn't stop them… I was just too helpless to even speak up…"

"I understand… After all Chika did imprison Kei who went against her."

"She had control over the people…"

"Mina… do you hate Chika?"

"I… I'm not sure… She's actually a nice girl, but… she's being blinded by Vert's death."

"Yeah… but I want to ask a favor. Please don't hate her. I don't."

"You don't?"

"Even if I wanted to I can't. This isn't her fault… Like Vert said to me, she's just a spoiled kid. It's her nature to get this depressed."

"I understand. I will do the favor. For your sake, mine, and Chika's."

"Thank you, Mina… I know you would."

"Yeah…"

"And then, how about me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you hate me? I… killed Rom, Ram, even Blanc… Out of four oracles you're the one who suffers most lost."

"Oh, miss Gear… I—I uh…"

"So you do?"

"No! Of course not… Those three would be mad at me if I do… Sure I miss them. But it was necessary to save Gamindustri… You were just doing what you could to do so… And in my opinion, you're the one suffering the most right now, Miss Gear..."

"Mina… you're so sweet. Thank you… Thank you for trusting me."

"You're welcome, Miss Nepgear…"

The conversation lightened Nepgear's heart as if it lifted a heavy burden off her.

"But, Miss Nepgear?"

"Yes?"

"I… I think I just lied…"

"Eh?"

"To be honest… I still can't let go of the three of them… And Chika's proposal to join her intrigued me."

"I… see…"

"B-But don't worry! I'm on your side… at least for now… All I can do now is to leave everything to you… Please remember why we were fighting ASIC and Deity of Sin… Please remember why all the CPUs had to sacrifice themselves."

"It was… to restore peace to Gamindustri."

"Yes. That's why… So, please restore it, Miss Gear… You're the only one who can do it now. I don't care how you do it, but just please… don't leave Gamindustri in chaos after all we've gone through… don't… don't let Miss Blanc and the kids' sacrifices… be in vain…"

The words struck Nepgear like a lightning. She began to tear up.

"Yeah… Mina, yeah… I promise… I will do my best… for all of their sake…"

"Thank you, Miss Gear… Thank you…"

Just when the line was closed, an emergency email from the Military came in. They said another pack of missiles were coming her way from Lastation.

Nepgear knew the drill. She did exactly the same as she did when Chika sent the missiles from Leanbox. It didn't take long for her to get the situation under control again.

And as if it was a déjà vu, a call from Chika came in.

"Chika?"

"Nepgear…"

"… So… this is it…? This is what we've come to now…?"

"Yes. Yes it is, Goddess. We are ready."

"We are also ready, Chika."

"Good. I was about to give you a few more days to prepare but if really are ready then let's get the show on the road… tomorrow."

"…What show…?"

"Oh you know… the show where you surrender yourself to your people's anger. Treat this as a challenge, Gear. Tomorrow, my army will march to your region from Lastation's position. We will use no vehicles, no weapons. Just blunt fists."

"What?!"

"We also won't be using any tricky tricks like sneaking up your behind and such. But…"

"But…?"

"We expect you to do the same. You and your army…"

"…Fine. If that's what you really want…"

"And may I ask for another favor?"

"What is it, Chika?"

"I want to see you on the front line. And you're the only one allowed to bring a weapon."

"W-Why?"

"But not just any weapon, Gear… Bring the Gehaburn. Only the Gehaburn…"

"What are you planning…?"

"You'll see… if you come."

"…And what if I don't?"

"If you don't come that means you're surrendering your people to fight with me. That will result in either your army to lose morale and join me instead after seeing their coward Goddess or my army will be annihilated by yours which will then give birth to another similar movement like mine now."

"Right. I have no other choice."

"Great then. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

The call ended.

Nepgear stood on be veranda. But this time, she didn't fall to her knees. She simply walked back inside… and closed the door.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Clouded Heart

**Neptunia ReBirth2**

 **AFTER CONQUEST**

 **Chapter 4: Clouded Heart**

"Hey, Histoire." Called Nepgear.

They were sitting side by side on Neptune's bean bag, looking out the window towards the city that night.

"What is it, Npegear?"

"Tomorrow... everything will end tomorrow, won't it?"

"Yes, dear... good job hanging in there until now."

Nepgear sunk her body deeper into the bag.

"Hey, Histoire."

"What is it, Nepgear?"

"Do we really have to fight against Chika?"

Histoire looked at Nepgears eyes. She then averted her eyes and touched the Goddess' hand.

"I also wish there's any other choice."

"I don't want to, Histoire."

"Nobody does, dear Gear."

Nepgear took a deep breath.

"What if... what if I have to kill Chika...?"

"Dear, let's not make it so you have to..."

"But what if..."

Histoire hugged her.

"Nepgear... don't think about it..."

Her voice was stuttering. Nepgear only stared as Hisoire cuddled inside her right hand.

"You're right... there's no point in thinking it now..."

"The point is, Nepgear... please come back alive tomorrow..."

"Alive... Histoire, do you think if I'm dead now... everything will be okay?"

"Nepgear!"

Histoire startled. Her face looked grim.

"Don't even think about it, dear!"

"Just what if, Histy... this whole mess seems to be caused by their thirst of revenge against me. So if I'm dead... will they be happy?"

"No... dear... no..."

"Will the world then be in harmony?"

"Oh, Nepgear..."

"Histoire..." She hugged the tomb. "I can't think anymore... you're my oracle... please tell me a logical outcome..."

"...I... uh... well... the nation will no longer be religious. Most likely Chika will have control over Leanbox and Lastation... Kei might be released but since nobody receives her, she might run to Lowee. Lowee won't change much, while I will be Planeptune's new ruler."

"That... doesn't sound so bad..."

"No, Nepgear! The connection between nations will crumble! And soon... someone will try to take over Gamindustri and without any Goddess to protect us... we are doomed... I might even be forced to use my power..."

"Why aren't you using your power, Histy? We can fix all of this then."

"That is... uh..." Histoire let out her grasp. She looked confused. "Maybe we can, but... I need a lot of time to do it... and it's like cheating... and... and..."

"Sst." Nepgear held Histoire's mouth with her point finger. "That's enough, Histoire. I understand."

"Thank you, Nepgear..."

Nepgear smiled.

"Oh, Histy..."

Nepgear grabbed the tomb closer while lying even deeper into the bag. They continue cuddling till they fall asleep.

The day came. It was cloudy as if the nature itself was setting up the stage.

The day of change. The day where this chaos would be over.

"Nepgear..." Histoire called Nepgear from her back. Nepgear was just about to go out to battle in her usual attire. In her grasp was the cursed sword Gehaburn.

"Histoire..."

"..."

"...Histoire, I-"

"Good luck, dear."

"... yeah. Thanks, Histy... I'll come back alive..."

Histoire nodded as the Goddess walked closer to a military jeep parked in front of her.

Suddenly she stopped and quickly turned back to Histoire, hugging her really thigh. Tear was dropping from her eyes.

"I promise..."

Histoire nodded a few times.

"Yes... yes, dear. I'll be waiting."

The jeep finally stopped after a few hours riding. Nepgear got off and saw it clearly. The battlefield where the probably bloodiest war is about to happen. This is the biggest battle in her life in matter of scale.

Two armies stood face to face, each on one of the edges of the valley. The valley was about five hundred meters wide which was also the distance between the two forces. The valley was located near Planeptune's east border.

From what it seemed, Planeptune was way outnumbered by Chika's force. If it was going go be a giant brawl, the purple army might be in major disadvantage.

Nepgear's phone rung.

"Nepgear?" Chika's voice was heard from the other end of the line. She was standing at the very front of her army.

"Hy... Chika."

"So... you bring the sword?"

"Here it is."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

"Chika... I don't want this. I don't want to fight you."

"..."

"...Chika, please..."

"To be honest, Nepgear I also don't want to. You're a good girl. You saved me from ASIC back then. You even brought back my beloved Vert."

"Then..."

"But I just can't forgive you, Nepgear. None of us can... like I said I've waited for three whole years for Lady Vert to get back... we all waited three whole years for our Goddesses. But then... you just killed them all..."

"But it was to-"

"Save us all... then why didn't you let the other CPU to get your life?"

"What...?"

"Lady Vert was kind enough to offer you an escape route. She was ready to take the blame. She was more ready than you for all of this... I don't know what happened since I wasn't there but the fact that she's... dead is... there can be only one thingthat happened and it was you rejected her and even killed her."

"But... that was..."

"...There's no other way out, Nepgear. We all want you dead."

Nepgear wiped her tears. She took a deep breath. She hardened her hearts.

"So... what now...? You gonna beat me to death...?"

"What?"

"You want to kill me, don't you? But having no weapon I assume you will take turns to punch me in the face until I lay lifeless."

"What are you talking about? That's too much of a hassle."

"Then?"

"Sure it sounds more satisfying but we can't."

"You can't?

"Have you forgotten? We can't kill you. Even if we want to we can't."

"..."

"We are but a normal human who have problem to deal with even the weakest dogoo. While you are a being with super powers called a Goddess. You've killed strong monsters, dragons, going back and forth the Graveyard like it was nothing."

"So how do you plan to figh-"

Nepgear cut her own words. She realized something. She looked at the sword she held.

"All units! Sweep the area!"

"What are you trying to pull, Goddess?"

"You are planning to use the Gehaburn to get me."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Everyone look for anyone suspicious. They must've hid a spy amongst us."

"So you think we would take it from your hand by force? At least turn off the phone first... your enemy is can hear you."

"Ma'am we found someone!" A soldier called from the jeep she rode.

"Who is that?"

"This!"

The soldier brought a small being by its hand. He grasp it not so strongly for two reason. First he didn't want to break it. Second, because it wasn't something, but someone who is respected in Planeptune.

The thing also brought Nepgear to her biggest shock that day. She couldn't believe what she saw...

"Nepgear dear..." said Histoire in tears.

Seeing that, the Goddess' knees grew weak. She could only reply with "No... Histoire... please no."

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5: Opened Heart

**Neptunia ReBirth2**

 **AFTER CONQUEST**

 **Chapter 5: Opened Heart**

"Nepgear… I—I can explain…" Histoire stuttered as she saw Nepgear's shocked expression upon their meeting.

"No… Histy… please no…"said Nepgear. Her mind was blank, unable to think any other think beside Histoire being Chika's spy all along.

"Nepgear…" Histoire called The Goddess' name as if asking for forgiveness.

Suddenly Chika spoke up again from Nepgear's phone. "Histoire?" she said. "Histoire's there?"

"Chika, is that you?" Histoire shouted a bit so her voice could be heard.

"Chika… I can't believe you…" Nepgear said in her tears. "How could you… why Histoire?"

"Why what?" Chika replied.

"Huh?" Nepgear was confused.

"Wait… did you think I sent Histoire to steal the sword and kill you?"

"Wha—that wasn't it?"

The conversation was loudspeakered, Histoire became confused. "Eh? I didn't come to steal Gehaburn, dear."

"Then why are you here?"

"I… I was so worried so I sneaked in the jeep…"

"Is… that so?"

"Yes! I know you would be worried, dear… but—"

"Send her back to the car, soldier." Nepgear cut Histoire's words midway. Her face showed relieve, but also a little bit of annoyance.

The soldier holding Histoire answered, "Yes, ma'am."

"Nepgear!" Histoire called.

"I know, Histoire. You can watch… but just stay put." The Goddess answered.

"Oh my Goddess…" Chika began speaking. " Just how much toll this entire chaos has taken to your brain, dear?"

"I have enough of this, Chika."

"Oh my, are you annoyed?"

"…"

"Looks like you are… and angry at the same time…"

"I thought you said you won't send anyone behind my ba—"

"But I didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"DIdn't send anyone, idiot."

"…I don't trust you."

"Not my problem. But I'll tell you something why you should…"

Nepgear was clearly irritated. She was silent waiting for answer. But what could possibly make the usually calm and cheerful frail girl looked so stern? Maybe the sword she held which glow was growing darker by passing second had something to do with it?

"…first of all, If I were to steal your sword and kill you I would've do it myself for more satisfaction, and I could've done that waaayy before this when you were still shocking from this whole event, where I can just get in your house acting like I wanted to mend our broken relationship… but I wouldn't drop that low."

"…So you really didn't send anyone?"

"No, I did not. To be honest I can't believe how can you doubt the only person that has been supporting you with her full heart up until now, and that is Histoire, to be my spy? Raiding NepTower directly would be much more easier than turning her against you."

"Can we end this already?" Nepgear clenched her fist. But Chika's words just now made her look at Histoire's way… Her eyes became droopy as if saying sorry. "How do you plan to kill me now?" she continued.

"It seems like you are eager to fight."

"Look, Chika, I'm tired. I have a lot more works to do so if we're just gonna blabber around here then—"

"Then kill yourself now, Goddess."

Chika cut Nepgear before she could finish her sentence. And her words were heavy. It put a stop at Nepgear's brain for a second.

The Goddess' eyes widen. Her mouth opened. As if she realized something… but at the same time not knowing anything anymore.

"Kill… myself…?" she stuttered.

"Yes." Chika replied.

Soon a wave of boo-ing from angry citizens flew to Nepgear telling her to suicide. While a wave of gasping and chattering from her army also came.

"No…" Histoire whispered. "NEPGEAR! DON'T DO IT!" but her voice was too small, it blended in with all other voices around Nepgear which even her couldn't tell what they mean anymore.

"You do realize that the Gehaburn could only be used by a Goddess, don't you? We can't kill you, Nepgear, but you and you alone can." Chika said. But soon after she said that Nepgear lost all her strength.

She fell down to her knees. The cursed sword came off of her grasp and stopped glowing. She looked at it.

"Yes… how can I forget that…?" she mumbled.

"Now, Goddess… and your misery." Chika continued giving suggestion.

Nepgear then looked at Gehaburn. Her eyes was as blank as her mind. Her whole body trembled. She wasn't scared. She wasn't confused. She wasn't sad. She didn't feel a thing.

Soon all noises from outside was blocked. All vision couldn't get to her. All her could see was the Gehaburn.

She though… "This is it… it is what my people want. If I do this, the whole chaos will end."

Nepgear slowly took the sword's grip. She had to use both hands to be able to lift it.

"NEPGEAAARR!" Histoire shouted. She flew quickly towards the Goddess. But her distance to her was too big.

Nepgear turn the sword's tip towards her chest. Slowly but surely, she pulled the sword forward, ready to push it in and get her rest forever.

"NEPGEAR! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Histoire hugged the Goddess. She took the risk of being right between the sword and Nepgear's chest to protect her.

"NEPGEAR! NEPGEAR! HEY! NEPGEEEEAARRR!" Tears came down like a waterfall from the tomb's eyes.

But it was all in vain. None of the word had ever reach Nepgear.

She was already alone. Alone in her own dark world.

Histoire only called and hit Nepgear as hard as she could be Nepgear was ready.

She was ready and exactly when she was, she push sword in to her chest ignoring Histoire who would also be stabbed.

Histoire's eyes was wide opened when she was about to do it.

Histoire closed eyes tightly. Prepared for any kind of pain that would befall her in seconds.

She closed her eyes and waited.

She waited.

But it was too long.

She never felt the pain she thought she'd feel.

She thought she was dead, that was why she didn't feel anything.

Suddenly she felt a drop of water on her head.

She opened her eyes.

She was still in her last position. The Gehaburn was right in front of her face. She looked up.

She saw Nepgear, with her eyes still wide open drop tears. She realized the girl was scared.

"Nepgear…" she hugged her. She could feel Nepgear was trembling… or not.

The water dripping to her head suddenly stopped. Nepgear's body stopped trembling. The Goddess already closed her eyes. But her brows were frowned.

"Histy." Called Nepgear. "Get off of me."

"Eh?"

"I SAY GET OFF OF ME!" That was the first time ever Nepgear ever shout to her.

"O…okay…" Histoire slowly let Nepgear go and back away.

That was when she realized the Gehaburn was shining way waaayy darker than it usually did.

"Right… you're right, Gehaburn… why would I kill myself…?" The Goddess mumbled.

Nepgear opened her eyes. She never looked scarier.

Quickly then she changed the sword's position until it was stabbed to the ground.

"Can you hear me, Chika?" she spoke. The phone's loudspeaker was still on allowing her to use it without having to hold it.

"What are you doing, Nepgear?" Chika replied. "I thought you were about to die."

"Yes… I was. I was about to but this cursed sword here told me not to."

"Hm? Are you going crazy?"

"…Crazy?" Nepgear chuckled. "Maybe I am."

Nepgear took a deep breath before continuing.

"But let this crazy girl tell you something… This sword here… The one that I used to save you useless scums by killing people I loved the most… just called me master."

Everyone was shocked. Nepgear had never said such cruel words before.

"But that isn't the point… Ironically it reminded me something… something that I was tasked to achieve the moment I killed my first CPU victim. And that is… to ensure peace in this world."

"S-so what…?" Chika looked a bit scared. "If you want to have peace now, quickly kill yourself!"

"Will there really be peace if I do tha-?"

"YES, THERE WILL! WE WILL BE SATISFIED AND THE—"

"Will this world really be okay without a CPU—"

"OF COURSE IT WILL! WE ORACLES CAN HANDLE GOVERNMENT WORKS! THE ONLY THING THAT GODDESSES HAD MORE WAS SUPER POWERS BUT THEIR OFFICE WORK WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A NORMAL HUMAN CAN HANDLE!"

The valley went silent.

"And… If only Lady Vert didn't have that power… she would still be with me now…"

Wind blew smoothly. The cloudy sky was separating, letting sunrays to sneak in.

"Is that so…?"

"Yes. It is so…"

"Well…" Nepgear rose her head. "…Do I look like I want that kind of end?"

"Eh?"

Using the sword like a pole, she stood up boldy.

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN GIVE ME THAT WOULD MAKE ME TRUST YOU TO MAKE SUCH A WORLD AFTER I DIE?!"

"What… I—"

"WELL EVEN IF YOU DO I DON'T CARE!"

Nepgear's shout was echoed throughout the battlefield.

"I WAS TASKED TO GIVE PEACE TO THIS WORLD MY SISTERS LEFT FOR ME AND I WILL DO THAT WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS! YOU SUCKERS CAN'T LET GO OF YOUR GODDESS?! DEAL WITH IT CAUSE NOW YOU HAVE TO WORSHIP ME! I WILL BE THE ONE WHO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND YOU MUST OBEY ME WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!"

Those words enraged her opponents. Some people were already running down the hill but Chika stopped them.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU WASN'T THE ONE WHO DO IT, HECK, YOU WASN'T EVEN THERE WHEN I KILLED THEM THAT'S WHY YOU NEED CHIKA TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH WHEN I MADE IT A SECRET!"

Nepgear shouted even louder. The sky became even brighter.

"AND DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD TRUST AND ORACLE LIKE YOU WHO SEND ANOTHER ORACLE TO JAIL JUST TO GET HER PEOPLE?! SURE YOU CAN AFFECT PEOPLE TO FOLLOW YOU BUT SOON YOU WILL JUST KILL THE OTHER ORACLES FOR POWER JUST LIKE WHAT I DID!"

The crowd gasp. Everyone looked at Chika.

"What?! No! I would never do that!"

"I ALSO WOULD NEVER KILL MY FRIENDS BUT LOOK AT WHAT I DID, DUMBASS!"

Nepgear caught her breaths. They were heavy and rough.

"You know what…? I think Arfoire got a point. Not directly, but… she gave me and idea… She said that a world ruled by one supreme CPU will only have peace. Everything will go stagnant. And you know what? If that would get me to the main objective AND THAT IS PEACE! Then I wouldn't mind for the world to be stagnant for eternity."

"Nepgear… you sick—"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS SICK, CHIKA! THE THERAPY DIDN'T DO A THING TO YOU! I WON'T STOP HERE AFTER I'VE COME THIS FAR! IF I SUICIDE NOW THE WORLD WILL CRUMBLE UNDER DIFFERENT MINDS! MINA WILL DEFINITELY HATE ME! MY SISTERS' DEATHS WOULD BE IN VAIN! AND I WOULDN'T DARE TO SHOW MY FACE TO THEM IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

"JUST KILL YOURSELF ALREADY!"

"I WON'T! IF YOU REALLY WANT ME DEAD THEN COME TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

The crowd went crazy. War cries filled the air.

"Those who are smart join me… but for those who are stupid… if it's a fight you want…"

Nepgear transformed. She wielded her blaster on her left hand with Gehaburn on her right.

"…then let's fight."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chika's army ran down the hill into the valley but unlike what she promised, they took out their hidden weapons ranging from melee, range, to magic.

It was unfair, but apparently it wasn't. Nepgear's army also took out their weapons and did the same as their enemies. They even took the tanks and various war vehicles out from their cover in the forest behind.

"Nepgear… I thought I told you not to equip any weapon."

"I'm not new to war, Chika… you won't fool me…"

Soon the two forces clashed in the middle. No words could possibly describe how bloody and deadly the battle was.

Nepgear took a step forward.

"And Chika… in case you're new… I praise your slyness… but here's an advice… everything, and I say everything…"

Nepgear took a deep breath.

"…is fair in love and war."

She then took off swiping her phone which was on the ground to the air. Histoire grabbed it but it was clearly broken from the force.

The tomb then saw with her own two eyes… hell.

Sure, Planeptune's army was massively outnumbered, but with their vehicles and Nepgear whose power equals a whole nation's manpower…

Histoire couldn't say a word.

She took a few steps forward to see what happened down there.

The cloud went away. The sun shone into the valley. It shone onto piles of corpses.

Nobody could count how many corpses there was or who killed who. People from Chika's army was desperately trying to climb back to run but their body was soon obliterated by Nepgear's wrath from her blaster.

And amongst all noises the tomb could hear, there was one distinct voice she clearly recognize. The voice was high and it was laughing, screaming, shouting in joy. It was Nepgear's.

The battle went for quite a while… but it wasn't long…

In fact, it wasn't even a battle… it was... a slaughter.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6: True Conquest

**Neptunia ReBirth2**

 **AFTER CONQUEST**

 **Chapter 6: True Conquest**

"She was not perfect in her life." Nepgear mumbled. Cladded in black tuxedo and black fedora hat, she continued. "But nobody is. She may be spoiled and did a horrible thing back then… but so did I. She was forgiven long ago and she had changed since. She became a true friend for us. Her presence will be missed. She… will be missed. And may her soul now rest in peace."

Nepgear threw the last flower inside the grave, onto the lying coffin. Then, some shady looking people who dressed similarly to her began dropping down dirt, covering the grave for good.

"Good bye, Chika." She mumbled.

"Nepgear… I can see your tears." Histoire tried to cheer the Goddess up.

Nepgear wiped her eyes.

"Isn't it natural? No matter how hard my people think of me now, I'm still just a girl." She said with a smile.

"Well… at least we had a good farewell with her, dear."

"Yes… I'm happy with that."

The two then left their men who were still working with the grave behind, walking down the hill full of other graves.

Nepgear looked at them. Swiped her vision across the graveyard.

"So with this… the last human in our party is gone, huh?" Nepgear said to Histoire.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe Chika managed to live for more than one hundred years." She replied.

"Haha… first she set a record of biggest war, now she set another for longest human age. She really is something."

"Too bad we can't announce it thought."

"Yeah… if only we didn't have to fake her death after that incident, this would be much cooler."

"But if we didn't, she would have to live in people's hatred towards her… after all, she is treated like an international villain in all history books now."

"I really hope I could do something about that."

"The victor gets to change history, but not if everyone already know about it."

"Although I can actually use my power now to force my people to rewrite it, I don't think they will be happy."

Histoire chuckled.

"You know? Some people rumored that you don't care about their happiness at all… you've changed so much, dear... You used to be so soft but now with soldiers roaming the street twenty four seven and your assertive way in governing, people is calling you 'the iron heart'."

"Hey, but at least with how I'm doing things now, we've keep peace for a century. Very low crime rate, very low poverty… high tech everywhere and much more. In my opinion, we're even more prosperous than before."

Histoire hugged Nepgear's shoulder with love. Like a proud mother.

"Oh, dear… you really did it…"

Nepgear smiled gently and stroked the tomb's head.

"Thanks, Histy. It's all thanks to you too."

Nepgear looked out the window as the black car carrying her rushed on the quite road. Histoire had to go a separate way to deal with another business.

"Now that nobody lives there anymore… I guess I have to demolish that apartment…" She mumbled. She was talking about the apartment she built for all her friends. It was treated like a tribute for veteran soldiers. Chika was the one to live there the longest since her faked death.

The car kept moving. The street was almost empty that noon but it wasn't that weird. Nepgear managed the city so well that there was almost no traffic jam ever happened. She might even have built too many roads. Not that anyone could complain about 'she wasting the nation's money'. In fact, nobody was even dare to speak bad about her for the sake of their lives.

The car kept moving and moving…

…until Nepgear realized something out of place.

The car wasn't going to where it should.

"Hey, you missed the turn." Nepgear called. The driver didn't respond. "Hey."

She leaned forward to take a look at the driver. Nepgear sighed when she saw the man's stern and obviously scared face.

"Who sent you?" she asked.

The man didn't respond.

"Sir, do you have a death wish?"

"N-n-n-no, ma'am."

"Then tell me who sent you? Where are we going? What are they planning?"

"I-I-I-I don't know, ma'am! Th-They got my family… I'm so sorry, ma'am… I-I was just told to bring you to them."

Nepgear slammed her body on the back seat.

"Just right after I bragged to Histy about low crime rate."

"I… I'm so sorry, ma'am…"

"Don't be. Take me to them… I have to take care of some pests."

A group of hoodlums were gathering under a skyway. There were about twenty or thirty of them.

Moments later they saw a car they've seen before coming their way. They knew that the Goddess was inside.

"Guys! She's here…" said one hoodlum getting ready.

The car moved along the alley. But it was moving fast. Too fast. It wouldn't stop in time.

"OI! STOP THE CAR!" called another hoodlum.

The car didn't stop.

Suddenly its back was slashed open. From inside emerged the Goddess already transformed carrying the poor driver out.

The no more unusable car flung right onto the hoodlums, crashed into some, killing them.

She put him down. "Run." She commanded. Ran away, the driver did.

Nepgear undid her transformation, back to her previous tuxedo.

"So… you're the heroes who are trying to bring me down?" she said.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS!"

"Awww poor you… Do I look like I care?"

"I GONNA TURN YOU INTO MEATBALLS!"

"I'd like to see you try."

The goodlums gathered together. Growling. Angry.

"You know what?" Nepgear spoke. She took off her hat, tossed it away. "Today, I just attended a funeral of one of my friend…" She opened her tuxedo vest. "So I feel kinda down right now." She tossed the vest away. "I don't feel like working at all." Nepgear rolled her sleeves up. "Thus… I need something to boost my mood." She took a few steps forward. "Usually I would just deal with pigs like you quickly, but… today might be your lucky day because after this… you might actually contribute to the country…

…by being my punchbag."

Evening. Nepgear looked out the big window in her work room. She just got home.

Histoire opened the door and saw her.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you, Nepgear?" she panicked upon seeing Nepgear rumpled and covered in blood. She was stinky too.

"Oh, hy, Histoire." She turned her chair around.

"I thought you were going to some meetings."

"Well, I ran late to all meetings today, but instead I attended some unplanned ones."

"Was it rebels?"

"Naaahh… just some group of thugs. There were a bunch of them though especially in their hideout when I was rescuing a family. They might become a burden later so…"

"Have you sent the cleaning crews?"

"Don't worry, I did."

"Oh dear… don't overdo it."

"How about you, Histy? How's work?"

"Nothing's out of ordinary. Everything's going smoothly." Histoire smiled. "Oh by the way, dear I have something to show you?"

"Hm? This isn't my birthday."

"It isn't a present. Just look at the Gehaburn over there."

Nepgear followed the instruction. It was to her surprise to see the sword turned back to its rustic condition when they first found it.

"What happened to it? I've never maintain it much but it was just okay last night."

"It happened this noon when you were gone, Nepgear."

"Does it have to do with shares?"

"Yes, it has." Histoire cleared her throat. "As we all know, your sharicite had evolved. It doesn't absorb only faith anymore, but also hatred and fear."

"Yes we do."

"Apparently, without us knowing since we've never checked it that often anymore… It evolved even around a few decades before… now it absorbs all kinds of energy."

"How is that even possible?"

"I may know why, but I need three days to find out."

"Forget it then. Please continue."

"With all these energies, your share had become massively powerful. And although it takes quite a long time, a Goddess with this much share is possible to grant her own wish whatever it is."

"Cool. I've always wanted to try out this new mech the army is developing."

"Too bad, dear… only one wish can be granted and you've use it."

"Huh? When?"

"It reads your heart, Nepgear. The deepest wish your heart desire… Although iIt is natural if even you don't know what it is."

"So what does it have to do with Gehaburn turned Rustyburn?"

"Well… let's look at it like this… you made a tea, but it's sour. What do you do?"

"I put in sugar."

"Correct. Now if the tea suddenly become sour again, what do you thing is missing in it?"

"Umm… I'm not that expert in chemistry, Histy."

"It's the sugar, dear. The sugar is missing."

"Oh right."

"Try to see the Gehaburn like that… what did you put in to make the Gehaburn powerful?"

"Goddesses souls…"

"But now suddenly it turns back to being rusty… so what is it missing?"

"The Goddesses… souls…"

"That is correct."

Nepgear stood up frantically. "WHERE DID THEY GO?! DID SOMEONE STEAL IT?!"

"Calm down, Nepgear… Nobody steal it… but somebody DID take it out…"

"What?! Who?!"

"You."

"ME?!"

"Yes… by using your deepest wish. But don't worry… all the souls that was took out recreated their new body."

Nepgear stood silent. She realized something.

Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Histy… Where are they?!" She asked excitedly. She was crying but was also smiling.

"They've been waiting for you on the veranda."

Nepgear quickly dashed out the room.

But she came back and said. "Histy… thank you."

"Go for it, dear."

Nepgear never been so excited in her life. She ran as quickly as she could. She jumped through stairs instead of climbing them.

The finally arrived at the veranda's door. She opened it.

Setting sunlight shone to her happy face. In front of the sun, at the edge of the veranda fence, she saw seven very familiar people.

Her face… was the happiest face she ever made.

She called her names one by one as they rushed to hug them.

The seven people called her name also rushing to hug them.

It was the reunion she had ever wished for this whole century.

But suddenly… upon realizing how messy Nepgear was… Neptune shouted…

"HOLY MOLY, NEP JUNIOR! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

end

Aaaaaaaand that's it! It finally ends!

Thank you so much for reading till this point!

I feel so fulfilled by completing this story and it all thanks to you guys for reading it~ Thank you so much!

So, it's Yanaka here and hopefully I'll make another stories in the future. But for now, bye bye~~ until next time~

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Neptunia franchise. I didn't make conquest ending. I just made this fanfic. Well, you get the idea.


End file.
